Episode 4555 (26th December 2006)
Plot Tom is pronounced dead by paramedics. Meanwhile, Jimmy holds Bob in the Home Farm kitchen until the police turn up. When they arrive, Jimmy tells CID about seeing Bob climbing down a drain pipe after Tom's murder. Bob claims he was at the wedding to pass a message to Donna. Jamie arrives at The Woolpack Christmas dinner late. Viv demands to know where's he's been. Lying he tells her he was with Bob at Dawn's grave. When they ask where Bob is, Jamie's alarmed that they've not seen him. Hearing sirens passing The Woolpack everybody becomes concerned. Elsewhere, Louise and Hari are puzzled by Terry's strange behaviour when he claims he's been out walking and he's glad to hear that Tom is dead. Terry packs a bag and leaves the village. Cast Regular cast *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *DCI Grace Barraclough - Glynis Barber *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast *Paramedic - Kivan Dene *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *DS Vikesh Dasari - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Mark Jacobs - Matthew Lewney *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *DS Frank Blackmore - Daniel Coll Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, marquee and dining room *Hotten Road *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Police Station - Reception *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Café Hope - Café *Mill Cottage - Dining room Notes *First appearance of DCI Grace Barraclough. *This Boxing Day episode was broadcast at 6.30pm. *In a first for British soap, viewers are invited to visit the show's website and join in the investigation, sharing their theories as to who killed the millionaire businessman. *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland (covered by Katherine Jenkins) is used as incidental music during the episode's penultimate scene featuring various suspects in Tom King's murder. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,090,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns